


Ridiculous Self-Indulgence: An Elfquest AU by  Not_You

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I am a huge fan of Elf Quest so when I came across a HANNIBAL au featuring the characters as Wolf Riders and Old Ones. I was seriously stoked! as a show of my appreciation have a gift of art for you!a HANNIBAL auRidiculous Self-Indulgence: An Elfquest AUwritten by  Not_You





	Ridiculous Self-Indulgence: An Elfquest AU by  Not_You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ridiculous Self-Indulgence: An Elfquest AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024450) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



I drew Will and Hannibal. This is mainly Black and White and Gray.

Their names in the fic are Fisher and Lekter

 

Hannibal is difficult to draw. Madds Mikkelson's features are very unique, soft yet hard.


End file.
